Hillbilly
The is a playable character in The Cave. Ability The Hillbilly's special ability is to create an air bubble around his head, allowing him to hold his breath underwater for an unlimited amount of time. This ability allows him to traverse long underwater passages that other characters can't survive, although these specific areas are few and far between. Backstory The Hillbilly grew up in the backwoods with a somewhat sizable family, feeling alone in a crowd of siblings, keeping an old Pink Teddy Bear as his best friend. Growing up, he eventually got a job in the Carnival, where he encountered the fabulous 'Two-Legged' Lady, a particularly attractive sideshow attraction. Falling head over heels for her, he constantly vied for her attention, offering a large number of gifts, but constantly being turned down. Eventually spying a large pink teddy bear in a midway game (Very similar to the one he had as a child), he won it as a prize to give to her in order to win her heart. Unfortunately, before he could, he found her in the arms of The Man of Ordinary Strength, another somewhat unimpressive sideshow attraction. Depending on how the player completes his journey through The Cave, The Hillbilly's response to the situation will differ. '''Corruption:' His heartbreak building to an uncontrollable rage, he burns the whole carnival down with everyone in it. However, due to his relentless passion, he's unable to stop, and travels to other carnivals throughout the country, burning them to the ground, leaving a trail of destruction in his wake. Redemption: Giving up on ever gaining her affection, he leaves the scene sadly, only to be found by a hillbilly girl hoping for his affections. Settling down with her, they happily raise a large family of little hillbilly children. Trivia *The Hillbilly's Object of Desire is an oversized Pink Teddy Bear, representing the destructive and relentless passion he has for the Two-Legged Lady. *The Hillbilly weighs 175. *The Team Fortress 2 items named 'Grizzled Growth', 'Last Straw' and 'Prize Plushy' are all based on the Hillbilly's appearance, and were made available to people who pre-ordered The Cave. Gallery Screen Shot 2013-01-29 at 12.05.44 AM.png|Growing Up Hillbilly Screen Shot 2013-01-29 at 12.06.02 AM.png|The Neglected Child Screen Shot 2013-01-29 at 12.06.27 AM.png|His Childhood Best Friend Screen Shot 2013-01-29 at 12.06.49 AM.png|Years Later... A Job At The Carnival Screen Shot 2013-01-29 at 12.07.13 AM.png|A Hillbillies First Love Screen Shot 2013-01-29 at 12.07.33 AM.png|The Rebuffed Suitor Screen Shot 2013-01-29 at 12.07.49 AM.png|The Perfect Gift To Win Her Love Screen Shot 2013-01-29 at 12.08.09 AM.png|A Broken Heart Screen Shot 2013-01-29 at 12.08.33 AM.png|The Burning Rage Of Rejection (Bad Ending) Screen Shot 2013-01-29 at 12.08.52 AM.png|Blind Rampage Of Revenge (Bad Ending) Screen Shot 2013-01-29 at 12.09.19 AM.png|Love Will Find You (Good Ending) Screen Shot 2013-01-29 at 12.09.38 AM.png|A Happy House Full Of Little Billhillies (Good Ending) Not Going To End Well-360.png|Bad news, she doesn't love you. Good news, she's combustible. TF2 Items-360.png|You know what else is flammable? Spies. Category:Characters